God of War
God of War (GoW) parts are the game's ultimate equipment, having unparalleled statistics and offering greater power to their pilots on a single part. Each of these parts also possess unique characteristics that improve their functionality. All 4 equipment types have GoW parts available - namely, the Mech Airframe / Armour / Secondary Weapon / Wing Plane. Mechanics God of War parts are acquired through various means dictated in the game. Each GoW part requires two specific 5★ parts of their relevant categories, before you can "activate" them for use. The component parts you use to activate, are not "sacrificed". They are merely affixed to one GoW part and cannot be sub-let to another GoW part. However, you can still use the components themselves. God of War parts are essential to the game if you wish to advance deep into the plot, as power levels increase to astronomical sums. Maximizing their potential requires upgrading their components and the GoW part themselves. The current upgrade level of their components will also affect their maximum power values. Question: * Now that some God of War equipment have recurring components, eg. Night Vanguard & Liberty Titan share use of the Wisdom Glory, 'how do I choose which component goes where, ''if I have two Wisdom Glories? Answer: * ''The order of activation. '' ** I want Night Vanguard to have the '''"Max" part, and Liberty Titan to have the "+1". ** I activate Night Vanguard first, it automatically gets the "Max" part. ** Then I activate Liberty Titan next, it automatically gets the "+1" part. ** Suppose if you want it the other way around, activate Liberty Titan, and then Night Vanguard. Upgrading Similar to normal equipment, Gods of War can be enhanced with EXP Materials, and upgraded with a specially designated God of War Material set. The requirements for upgrading are also different. Unlike the regular parts that always use 1 set of upgrading materials, GoW parts have a cumulative requirement, i.e * Strike Fighter +1 - Requires 1 set of GoW materials & 1000 Gold * Strike Fighter +2 - Requires 2 sets of GoW materials & 2000 Gold * Strike Fighter +9 - Requires 9 sets of- Yeah you get the idea. Fortunately, GoW materials are earned by sets in Purgatory Mode, instead of having to farm individual parts. So you don't have to spend months assembling the materials, and upgrading a GoW part to +9 will be a cinch. Or is it? Unfortunately, upgrading these parts are also an expensive endeavour. Good luck trying to use EXP materials that isn't an Adv Exp Cube and above. Costs can reach above 500 to 1500 Gold per resource used. You'd be bankrupt enough to meet the God of Poverty first! As an additional upgrade since the latest patches, God of War parts feature a golden form, which takes the part up another set of levels, if nothing else, with a new golden tinted colour scheme. God of War Equipment List Trivia * It has yet to be seen if Sync Rate truly affects any part of the player's load out. Curiously, they all end at 80% even with all levels maxed out. Why not 100%? * With the current Golden God of War upgrades, Sync Rate has reached 85%. It can be speculated that there will be further planned upgrades into the future that will take the percentage to 100%. Category:Gameplay Category:God of War Category:Equipment Category:Wing Plane Category:Armour Category:Fighter Category:Secondary Weapon